


[OW/源藏]木星卡布奇诺

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *半藏义肢设定BGM：木星カプチーノ/卫星カフェテラス[大空魔术~Magical Astronomy]-星屑の还る场所





	[OW/源藏]木星卡布奇诺

*半藏义肢设定  
BGM：木星カプチーノ/卫星カフェテラス[大空魔术~Magical Astronomy]-星屑の还る场所

 

且说，温斯顿检查时发现，新生守望先锋直布罗陀观测站一号休息室里的供暖系统有些老化了。  
且说，智械危机之前直布罗陀的冬天完全没有这么冷，顶多是镇日飘着细碎朦胧的雨沫，让木材商人和晾晒衣物的母亲们唉声叹气。  
且说，一号休息室电视屏前，本来是没有东西的。夏天这儿放着的是几张懒人沙发，颜色体现了各人的爱好，荧光绿、深蓝、亮黄、铆钉皮革，他们休息的时候将身体蜷缩进这些鲜艳的花苞里，吸着吸管，互相开着玩笑，偶尔举起杯沿贴近嘴巴，将里面的液体一饮而尽。  
但到冬天他们就一筹莫展了，直到日本人带来了新点子。  
电热炉由莱茵哈特在西门子的朋友赞助，低功耗，高性能，还自带定时净化除臭效果；被子是小美在家乡的妈妈寄来的（“不，水鸟毛不行，羊绒也不行，必须要棉被”），一共两条，带着地方特色的繁复牡丹被面；再加上几块中纤板拼成的四方桌和从沙发上拆下来的坐垫，大功告成，从此各种发色如同树桩边蓬勃生长的菌类一般，从蓬松绵软的被上边冒出来，发出“呼——”“啊~~~”之类的的叹息声。  
林德霍姆过来了，他像家乡钻进树洞的松鼠似的嗖一下躺进被炉，不一会就响起了舒适的鼾声，从被子下面探出的脑袋上还套着安吉拉给他买的红色睡帽。这一幕唤起了所有乌拉尔山脉以西、黑海以北地方出身的守望先锋成员的童年记忆，他们感动地看着这个会活蹦乱跳的、似乎刚从苜蓿草田里蹦出来的花园侏儒，就差在他身边点一盏小灯了，直到后者嘟囔着坐起来，恼火地赶走所有意图在他胡子上扎蝴蝶结的捣蛋鬼。  
安娜过来了，靠在被炉边“温暖自己的老腰”，她雪白粗大的发辫垂到桌面上，顺便掏出便携全息投影放在桌上，对着投出的还会跑跳欢笑的小女孩身影，用刚好能被人听见的声音向旁边坐着的所有人一遍遍重复着“翅膀硬了留不住了天要下雨泼出去的水都不给我来揉肩膀了嗨呀好气呀”，这种行为让正在另一个大洲值勤的某位上尉打了一连串持续不断的喷嚏，差点把头盔甩到地上。  
麦克雷过来了，他打着哈欠，端着他的牛奶踱过来钻进被炉，把头搁在桌子上，慢条斯理地将杯子喝空。在咽下最后一滴白色液体后，他擦擦嘴，将脑袋从桌子上一寸寸移开，像条卷尺一样嗖地一下弹起来——“这玩意坐得我屁股疼。”他如此宣称道，拍拍屁股，打着更大的哈欠走了，不顾被炉旁的其他人面面相觑。  
总而言之，新生守望先锋直布罗陀观测站一号休息室空气中的懒散值刷新了记录。温斯顿每次端着自己的花生酱走过，都要对歪倒在这一罪恶家具旁姿势扭曲横七竖八的同事们摇摇头：“我真搞不懂你们……”

 

加德满都到直布罗陀的航班延误了，所以他毫不意外地错过了晚上的日式海鲜火锅。  
源氏是直接从二楼窗户爬进来的，咣一声跳进回廊。正站在几步外的齐格勒医生先是一惊，看清来人是谁后才松了口气，她两手拢着自己的茶杯，头发披散在脑后，轻轻跺着脚取暖，身边的电脑屏幕上一边是写了一半的电子邮件，一边是购物网站页面，看上去马上要去休息。  
“你好，医生。”源氏挥挥手，抬手将窗户关好，隔绝户外冰冷的空气。  
“你好，源氏。”医生回以问候，“事情办得怎么样？身体还好吗？”  
“非常顺利，多亏香巴拉的援助，我的身体也一切正常。”  
她转过头，看向楼下的休息室：“嗯，还有……你哥哥来了。”  
“是的，我知道。”三天前他就得到了消息，胸腔里马上就多了一枚麻雀蛋，现在小鸟儿已经被他热切的情绪孵了出来，挥着翅膀在人工制造的心里扑腾。所以他跟师父告别后就赶着头班飞机回来，内心欢喜得像当年那个在花街抓到隐藏版洋葱小鱿的孩子。  
小麻雀叽叽喳喳地叫着，我想见他，我想见他。  
顺着齐格勒注视的方向他果然看见了那个熟悉的背影，神经中枢又不由得弹出一个欢悦的信号。没错，此时休息室里已经没有了别人，除了那个披着宽松玄云纹外袍的背影，他蜷缩在被炉边，像是正靠在桌边沉睡，看上去与无数次在自己面前卸下心防的休憩没有两样。  
“他大概是知道你今天会回到观测站，已经在被炉边等了三个小时。”齐格勒喝了一口热饮，将手插进衣袋里，“我听说冬天从日本人身边夺走被炉，比从美国人嘴边夺走咖啡还要难。但你还是叫醒他吧，”她眨眨眼，“再这么下去他会感冒的。”  
确实，起码后者有了麦克雷这样一个成功案例——源氏这回是真笑了起来，医生的叮嘱让他想起故乡人说话的方式。似乎能看见他隐藏在面甲之下的表情，齐格勒也笑了，揉了揉眼间，按下了电脑的关机键：“二楼左拐第一间是客人的卧室。我先回房间了。晚安，源氏君，记得关上灯和电炉。”  
“谢谢你，医生。晚安。”源氏目送着医生关掉走廊上的灯，消失在楼梯拐角，便从二楼一跃而下，轻手轻脚走近那个自己朝思暮想的背影。

自从直布罗陀变冷以来，柑橘价格就翻着跟头往上涨，作为替代有人在桌上放了碗毫不搭界的咸橄榄，配上半瓶蜂蜜。岛田半藏用手垫着自己的头，半张脸埋在臂弯里，长发松松垮垮地系在脑侧，从颊边漏出了一股白丝，垂到脖颈里，寂静的室内甚至能听到他均匀平稳的呼吸声，无法受热的义肢被主人拆下来靠在桌边。 第一次见到兄长这样不设防的样子，源氏反而不敢上前了，蹲在桌子对面看了好一会儿，顺便拿了块咸橄榄塞进嘴里。  
空气中还残留着鱼板的香气。从夏天的那次相逢之后一直只用信息联络，偶尔交换几张不附留言的照片，就这样确认着双方的平安，忍耐着，忍耐着直到冬天来临，他一向不怎么表露感情的哥哥居然主动来找他。  
记忆中有一个带着些无奈的平淡声音，重复过很多遍一模一样的话：别睡了，再睡你会感冒的。  
思念这种东西，真是奇妙啊。只要和他在同一个空间里呼吸着同一方空气就如饮甘霖，舌尖泛起甜丝丝的味道。身体就算已经不再是人类，大脑里居然也能涌上晕乎乎的熏醉之感。  
“……”  
并没有太多的警惕神色，他的哥哥抬起头，半睁着眼侧望着他。源氏吓了一跳，才发现自己刚才这么胡思乱想着，已经不知道什么时候走到了哥哥身后，从后面抱了上去，坚硬的机械身体贴紧了兄长的后背，将头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“你回来了。”  
“是，哥哥，“千言万语挤在喉间，被压抑许久的感情如岩浆般在胸前沸腾，但源氏组织不出来任何语句，只汇成了这么一句话，“我回来了。”  
——不，不行，源氏，再说些什么，半藏他来找你了，机械忍者手足无措了好一会儿，只好伸手摘下覆面的金属，心里想着只要他看到我的脸，一定能明白所有我想要说的话。  
幸亏半藏也不知道说些什么好，他微微抬起头顶着弟弟坚硬的下颌，想了好半天终于挤出一句：“最近身体怎么样，还会过热重启吗？”  
话刚一出口他就后悔得直想砸桌子，因为后面的机械人更加用力地环抱了上来，像要把兄长揉进怀里一样紧紧搂住他的腰，金属已经开始蹭上颈后裸露的几寸肌肤。“都怪你哥哥，你一提这个我觉得身体又变沉了……要是明天检修出了问题，那都怪你。”  
别的不知道，脑神经的连接大概确实出了点问题。半藏又好气又好笑地敲敲他的头（对方马上抓住他敲头的手，让两人的手指缠在一起），接受了弟弟的怀抱。源氏的怀抱永远坚硬如铁，他不知道多少次夜间醒来时浑身酸痛得像被机床碾过，但用手抚上那光滑中带着点摩擦力的瓷面，就可以感到金属之下机械运作发出的热度，电子器官运行时的细小声音，这些东西代替了脉搏，代替了体温，组成了曾被他夺走的弟弟的性命。  
所以在每个相逢的夜晚中，他仍旧紧紧贴着源氏的身体，倾听他身体内持续不断的无机质回声，再慢慢陷入沉眠。  
时间若是能停留在这一刻就好了。刚蹦出这个想法半藏就扯了扯嘴角，像是嘲笑自己似乎晚了二十年的、突如其来的天真幻梦；但源氏心里的想法要单纯得多，他只是想要温暖他，让这个世上唯一与他血脉相连的人在冬天里暖和起来。他想让兄长宿醉醒来时额前不会冷汗淋漓，想让他对着月亮引弓的时候手脚不会发凉，想在他噩梦醒来时抱紧他，告诉他一切都过去了，现在的我们就像小时候在家里一样，我握住你的手，站在你身边，就算你想抽回手我也不愿放开。

就这么抱了好一会儿，暖炉加上蹭着自己的大型机械，半藏居然被烘出了一身汗，忍不住去解系着上衣的带子。接下来的发展两兄弟都宣称是对方先动的手，总之最终结果是半藏被自己揉成一团的云纹上衣锢住手臂，贴身的薄衣被源氏撩到胸口，机械手掌覆住他心脏前的位置，感受那处器官平实沉稳的跃动，然后一把捏上他胸前的乳头，圈在三指里肆意揉着。  
心跳声马上就紊乱了，半藏的脊背簌地拉成弓形，整个人似乎马上就要从坐垫上弹起来。  
“别……别这样，源氏。”  
再怎么说这也是公共场场所，不是任由他俩胡天胡地的个人私地。怀里人勉强抛来一个“要做就回屋里”的眼神，还夹杂着一丝对自己瞎胡闹的气恼。源氏执拗地摇摇头，“不，不，我才不要回屋去。”  
“你难道也会觉得冷吗？”麻痒的电流从胸口涌出来蔓延到四肢百骸，半藏侧过身，想用手肘去推他。  
我当然会觉得冷，本来充满温暖空气的胸腔突然浮出了几块酸涩的锈迹，有什么能比被笨蛋哥哥呼唤神龙，撕裂身体的时候更冷——可这么说实在太犯规了，他的笨蛋哥哥一定又要把头埋到被子里不肯出来，机械忍者做了个鬼脸，将对方的手肘推回去。  
他边压下情绪，边嘟囔着说出心里想的话：“我……我只是想在你身体里多待一会罢了。”  
怀里的身躯很明显地僵了一下。这僵硬直到源氏将手伸进他裤缝中沿着臀缝往下抚摸的时候也没能缓解，于是后者继续扯松他的腰带，解开内里的裈带结，半藏被他弄得身上无一处不是衣带半宽松松垮垮的状态，室内的凉气侵入几分，裸露在外的肌肤上又浮出一片疙瘩。半藏的臀部线条诱人，跪坐在垫子上时中间会凹陷出一个美妙的弧度，正方便他将胯下的器具塞进去，慢慢地、一寸一寸地蹭着他的会阴——那儿立即就紧张起来，似乎难以应付他慢条斯理却到位的刮蹭，当忍者将手移到右边乳尖的时候半藏一把抓住他的手腕，声音简直像身上的某个部位一般，滴着粘稠的液体：“你先……把灯关掉。”  
小鸟儿从胸腔里飞了出来。  
得到这如应允一般的指示，半藏后背一松，弟弟几乎是雀跃着跑开了，再用忍术的疾速唰地跑了回来。视野暗了下来，目之所见仅有窗外月光投在雪山上一沉一浮的雪亮影子，以及自己已经看惯了的、正在来回闪烁的无机质荧光。  
回来时弟弟手里多了个坐垫，他附在哥哥耳边轻声说：“喂，半藏，换这个吧，这是我自用的……”  
黑暗中灰眼睛转过来看着他，瞳孔里仿佛带着一块看不见的冰。被这样熟悉的眼神一瞪他才想起哥哥的义肢已经被卸了下来，连忙托起哥哥的大腿，将另一张坐垫推进他身下。  
手触到了断肢面上虬结的伤痕，怀里人浑身一颤。  
与坐垫一同拿过来的还有润滑剂。在将要深入半藏体内的器具上涂抹开来，并让他稍微直立起身接受自己另一边手指的侵入。当年他们在年轻的岁月间胡闹时，所用的油膏存在莳绘的印笼中，带着甜腻的花香味和催情成分，他将这秘药推进哥哥身体的时候，对方身体往往陷在凌乱的寝具中，随着他手指的动作颤抖喘息，眼瞳透过汗湿的黑发瞟着他，里面半是情动半是羞惭，如同浮着一块沉沉浮浮的坚冰，随后邀约就如同叹息一般从他嘴角溢出来。  
他会说：我准备好了，源氏。  
请吮住我的前端用唇舌尽情玩弄，直到我在你嘴里射出来。  
或是更加直白的，我想要你插进来，用力地抽送，在我体内射精。  
他从来都像着了迷一样听从这涂着毒药的命令，伸手将那块坚冰揉入怀中，让他化为漫溢在自己掌心的一滩春水。半藏与他的身体的契合达到了生理学无法解释的程度，哪怕换了具身体，哥哥也能让他攀上欢愉的顶峰，两人不需要言语交流，仅靠身体的结合就能弄懂对方最渴求的东西是什么，就能明白如何让对方沉入漫无休止的高潮之中。  
是因为共同驾驭着岛田的神灵，还仅仅只是因为血脉相通？就像现在这样，源氏刚将仿生的性器推到深处，没有知觉的柱体就能感觉到那温暖处层层叠上来的压迫和缠绕。过了这么多年后半藏变得更加沉默，也更加柔软了，紧致火热的后穴轻而易举就没入了整根带着凹凸的光滑柱体，而他也只是小声喘着气，腰肢因为异物侵入而轻轻摆动着，带出让人脸红心跳的水声。  
可能唯一能泄露欲望的地方是哥哥的嘴，此时那儿被源氏用手掌拂着，他感到哥哥的舌尖正在自己掌心打转，再一寸不漏地含进满是接缝的食指，模仿着抽送的节奏在唇间吞吐。  
是什么让他从来都冷静自持的哥哥变成了这样？源氏苦笑了一下，却不知罪魁祸首不仅近在眼前，还更加肆无忌惮了起来，他轻轻将腰一沉，插在哥哥臀间的器具就发出了低沉持续的噪音。  
半藏差点第二次跳起来，他连忙捂住哥哥几乎惊叫出来的嘴巴：“没关系……你不出声，他们就听不到……”  
然而熄灯后的休息室里太过安静，器具震动的声音听在半藏耳朵里不比雷声轻到哪里去，源氏只好找到他的敏感点，抵在那处用力碾着，用快感压迫得他说不出话，腿间很快就狼狈不堪了起来。  
“嗯……哈……”  
源氏这才直起腰来，将视线往下投去。他看见他的哥哥身躯弯屈如同手中之弓，被他干得紧紧贴伏在被炉边，不留一丝缝隙；他口中发不出声音，就连回头看源氏的余力也没有，只能将面颊贴在桌面上喘息，呼出的雾气沉在嘴边的中纤板上汇成一层水泽，将唇和短须染上光润的色彩。  
“源……源氏……”  
这世上除了我之外还有人能带给他此般的欢悦，在龙神飞翔而过时抓住祂的须尾吗？  
他听见自己在心里说，没有，除了我之外，一个人也没有。

第一次高潮总带着极长的余韵，半藏将他金属的掌缘咬得咯吱作响，射出的精液断断续续一股接着一股，全部被他拢在手里。  
当然，这大概还得益于他临时的小小奸计：“哥哥，你如果不忍着点，我们可要洗被子啦。”  
每次都让自己狡猾的坏心眼得逞，源氏满足地看着半藏一脸痛心于自己的意志不坚的模样，搂紧哥哥的臂弯，继续将自己深埋在那处暖热的地方，感受被自己操开的小穴从浅到深的含吮。  
他不禁想道：明明和是自己同一个母亲所生，哥哥的身体怎么会这么奇妙呢？  
看到半藏第三次打算蹦起来将他甩开时，源氏才发现自己的心里话不知怎么就脱口而出了，连忙又靠上去，咬哥哥的耳朵。被咬的那人大腿间一塌糊涂，润滑剂精液混在一起淌到垫子上，肌肤上浮着的薄汗越来越粘稠难忍，后穴还在不知羞耻地吞吐着机械人的器具。  
半藏放松了力气，精神和身体的疲惫一齐涌上来。被炉里稍微凉快了一点，有人调低了温度，弟弟的鼻尖碰上了他的耳廓，曾被破坏过的喉咙里流出的是某种四肢着地、尖耳小巧的生物的叫声，沙哑而失真，远不如从前学得真切。  
“喵……”  
从前不知道多少次被窗外这样的叫声唤醒，揉着眼打开锁扣，绿发的忍者就会推开窗来一骨碌钻进卧室，跳进布团赖着不肯走，直到自己将手伸过去，让他紧紧握住为止。  
无论自己住得多高，他都能这么闯进自己的世界中来。  
机械是不知疲倦的，不安分的手指顺着大腿侧滑进被子里，下体也继续毫不客气地继续撞着那处。一开始是点水一般的撩拨，后来变为越来越快带着节奏的按碾，弟弟似乎要将散落在他腿间的星星点点的快感重新汇聚成一道电流，让其继续在神经纤维里奔走，带动四肢百骸快乐的颤栗。  
不，不行，半藏觉得自己马上就要哀求出声了，我会被这电流烧得枯干，榨得空空荡荡。腰肢越发沉重，浑身都要散架了，弟弟却还搂着他，在他耳边轻轻地吐出声音。  
你在想什么，哥哥？  
每次做这档事的时候弟弟抛出的问题总像初次恋爱的小女生一般捉摸不定，然后不等对方反应就自顾自地接上自己毫无逻辑的回答。  
我在想你，哥哥。他说。  
你的这儿，是怎么受伤的呢？  
不、不……源氏……别碰那里！！手放开！！  
机械的手指不知何时抚上了他下身的断面，那里伤痕纵横，被金属磨出的厚厚一层老茧和疤痕叠在一处，是岛田半藏极欲隐藏的最丑陋的部位——那个曾让他苦痛万分，同时支持自己全身重量的地方，正被弟弟握进手里，硅胶的掌心带着些汗水的湿润，手指压进那些刀刻般的死皮里。  
半藏简直觉得自己整个人都被握进了源氏的手掌心里，他这次是真正慌乱起来，挣扎着去推开源氏，却被对方颤抖的声音惊吓到，手肘停在半空一动不敢动。  
你的葫芦里现在灌的是哪种酒？他说。你对智械射出一箭时，会想到我吗？他说。每年龙神祭的时候，你会回花村看祭典么？他扳过半藏的头与他唇舌相接，热流沿着鼻廓从唇缝中流进去，与咸橄榄和柴鱼干的味道混在一起，我的“忌日”呢？你还会回去吗？  
半藏咬了咬牙。他就着被扳过来的头颈扭过身体，对上弟弟的面孔，然后恼丧地叹了口气。他想装作在黑暗中看不清那样的表情，但最后也只能提起力气，用手撑起上半身，将下肢从被褥中移出来，坐上弟弟的大腿，身下的器具随着动作又进去了几分，插得他一声闷哼，只得拼命忍住。  
他吃不准掉在自己脸上的液体与人类泪水成分有几分相似，只好忍着不适，抬手抚上弟弟的头顶。  
好了，不要哭了，我没事，你先把手放开……  
他像之前无数次一样安慰着从来都情感丰富的弟弟，心里居然有一丝欣慰，好像他们从直布罗陀回到了许多年前家中的道场，他摸着那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，平复那因为悲伤哭得一抽一抽的肩膀。  
你忘了吗，源氏？从一开始，我心里想的也只有你。  
源氏似乎也不好意思起来，将脸贴在哥哥胸前，滚热的液体继续一滴滴落在两人身体之间。沉默了好半天，机械人嘴里才发出一句低沉的回答，像是机器受潮般带着闷闷的水汽：“哥……我忍不住了……”  
半藏被他这么抱着，那只手还在自己的断肢上乱摸，他有点好笑地反问道：“忍不住什么？你又要晕过去了？”  
“这里是休息区域。”  
“是又怎么……源氏！！你……”  
你怎么有那么多花招可以耍！半藏差点要晕过去了，他在心里大声地控诉着，紧贴在他身上的硬质躯体变化了，随着来源不明的机械启动声，与他接触的每一分、每一寸，都换上了生物的热度，带上了人类肌肤的细腻和柔软——一眨眼间，花村年轻的灵雀重新回到了他的怀抱里。  
他眼圈似乎还带着点潮红，带着薄薄手套的手指从兄长腿侧一路往上滑，仍是那么坚硬的肉刃搅出水声，在他甬道里蠢蠢欲动，“那我继续了……”  
半藏已经无法作答，他被按在地上，腰部被坐垫抬起来，岛田的二少主扶着被截断的下肢扒开他的双腿，轻而易举地掌握着他的身体，将兴奋的性器一下下送进去。我对着你耍赖，向你索求的时候从来没有想过会得到你的什么回应，我只想把这世上一切的快乐和欢愉送给你。  
弟弟年轻的面容间，亮若星辰的只有澄澈如往昔的灰色眼睛。  
所以请让我把我从头到尾，从出生到死亡的一切献给你。  
源氏，源氏……  
天地间只剩下了这个音节，从兄长嘴角溢出的声音仿若云朵，捧着他的身体，让他躺在被阳光照拂的温暖云间，身下的云彩软绵得像是马上就能被踏破，他就这么慢悠悠地在云间漂浮，直到太阳越来越耀眼，最终在虹膜间化为了充满整个天地的一道炽热的白光。

 

源氏将手从快顶到浴室顶端的泡沫里抽出来，抓出里面的刷子，再一次仔细刷起了坐垫，边刷边安慰自己好歹不用洗被子，也不用被科学家枪中射出的冰棱擦脑而过。胡天胡地一场后才发现早已过了就寝时间，他不敢劳烦雅典娜，只能开上暖炉的除臭程序，趴在地板上用抹布一点点擦掉体液的痕迹，头上的听觉接收器好几次都撞在桌板上，他简直能猜到明天的常规检测中温斯顿和齐格勒会露出怎样复杂的眼神。  
哥哥早就累散了架，却斩钉截铁地拒绝了自己帮他擦洗的要求，装上义肢扶着墙一瘸一拐地走进浴室，倒在浴缸里。源氏将坐垫放进洗手池、拧开水流，却听见身后的浴缸里没动静了，赶紧几步走过去掀开浴帘。  
半藏已经睡着了，他靠在墙边，义肢探出来架在浴缸边缘，热汽将他的脸熏得通红，黑白相间的头发弥散在水中，水漫在他满是吻痕的胸前，随着呼吸一起一伏。  
源氏俯下身，伸手探进哥哥的脖颈和义肢连接处之下。半藏被惊醒了，看清来人后又闭上眼去，嘴巴发出几个听不清楚的音节——如他所愿，弟弟抱起了他，将他整个裹进浴巾里，就这么抱回了客室，半路中机械忍者还啄了啄他的嘴，低声说，还有什么事情能比与你相爱更好呢？  
当然，偷偷在自己卧室晾晒坐垫、擦干从浴室延伸到二楼的水痕，以及第二天去找齐格勒博士要一板复方氨酚烷胺片，只是新生守望先锋25号特工岛田源氏遭遇的后续麻烦事的一小部分罢啦。


End file.
